


The Perfect Gift [repost]

by harmlessfantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Ficlet, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessfantasy/pseuds/harmlessfantasy
Summary: A special day for one of the Winchester brothers leads to both getting the perfect gift.  *** Weecest *** please make sure you're comfortable with this before reading.





	The Perfect Gift [repost]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013. I have recently got back into the SPN fandom and picked up an old WIP so have decided to post this as a taster to see if there's still an audience.

_12:31am, May 2nd 1996_

 

“ _Sammy!_ ” Dean moaned as his baby brother shook and gasped in pleasure beneath him.

Sam’s young hands scrambled on Dean’s chest and arms, never finding a grip because of the sweat sliding underneath his palms. Instead, his blunt nails left red marks over Dean’s normally pale skin – skin that was flushed with arousal and strain as he tried to keep his thrusts slow and steady.

“Tell me, Dean, tell me, _please_!” the younger boy begged. His voice was deep at that moment, a mixture of arousal and his voice naturally changing. It was one of the sexiest things Dean had ever heard.

He drew his hips back and they pushed forward with more speed and strength of their own volition, chasing the orgasm that Dean was so desperately trying to hold off as long as possible. Deep down, he knew it was impossible. Here he was, balls deep in his brother for the first time, inside that hot, young, tight little body which was just opening up for him. It was a perfect fit, Dean’s thick cock spreading his baby brother’s virgin hole wide enough for him to slide in and out of.

Sam’s long bangs were plastered to his forehead, his body covered in sweat. His bottom lip was red and swollen from where he’d been biting it and where Dean had been sucking on it. Purpling bruises were forming on Sam’s neck and chest where Dean had got carried away, sucking harder than he intended to. Newly forming muscles in his belly were visibly tensing and he got closer to his own orgasm.

“What, Sammy? What do you want to hear?” Dean cooed, knowing full well what his baby boy wanted.

“I want,” he panted, “I _need_ to come.”

Dean felt a little guilty for forbidding Sam to touch himself, but he knew that if Sam so much as got a finger on his dick, this would all be over far too soon. He was that age once and knew that stamina was non-existent. Yeah, Sam’s recovery time was quick, but Dean wanted Sam to come from just his big brother’s cock pounding into his ass. Now, not-so-little Sam was so hard Dean could see the vein on the underside pulsing. The head was going past red to almost purple, and practically _dripping_ pre-come. He longed to take it into his mouth and taste the essence of Sam, but that could wait until later.

Sam let out a strangled, desperate sound that was almost a sob. His inner muscles were gripping Dean’s cock tighter and tighter, driving him closer to the edge with every passing second. The older boy was getting light headed, his whole body zinging with pleasure, ready to reach its peak. Very slowly, he leaned down and kissed from the hollow of Sam’s throat, to his neck and finally to his ear. “Come, Sammy,” he whispered, “show me how much you love being stuffed full of your big brother’s cock and come for me, baby boy.”

No sooner had he spoken than Sam screamed out, gripping Dean’s upper arms painfully, and came spectacularly. Dean watched as wave after wave of come painted Sam’s chin, neck, chest and finally his belly as the spurts began to wane.

The extra pressure on his dick, and the sight of Sam like that tipped Dean over the edge. He slammed into Sam, coming so hard it actually hurt his balls. He carried on fucking into his boy as the way was slicked with his own fluids. He managed to half open his eyes to see Sam looking at him with awe on his face, alongside the sated look that he only got after Dean made him come his brains out.

Gently, he eased out of Sam’s wet hole and lay down beside him, half on the mattress, half on Sam himself. They kissed lazily until their heartbeats returned to normal.

Dean brushed the sweat soaked bangs from Sam’s eyes and smiled tenderly at him. “Happy birthday, Sammy.” Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck, throwing his long limbs over his big brother’s glorious but sweaty naked form. “I can’t believe you’re 13 already,” Dean whispered.

Sam snuggled closer, “Yep, happy birthday to me.”

 

* * THE END * *


End file.
